Television
Television is a character in the Object Overload franchise. He appeared as a contestant in the 2013 and 2015 series and one of the four latecomers of the 2013 series alongside Fly Swat, Locky, and Tiki (as they were all introduced in "Set in Stone"). However, he made his first public appearance in the Object Overload short "Television's Day Out." Appearance Television appears to be a vintage television, a television that was seen through the 60's to the 90's. His body is brown, his screen is multiple shades of gray, his antennae and side buttons are reddish-gray, and his knobs are maroon. Personality Out of all the newbies that first appeared in Set in Stone, Television is the most spiteful out of them all. He is somewhat extremely short-tempered: he is normally calm, but when he gets aggravated, he can lose temper. He is renown for screaming and having tantrums, according to Niall. He is also known to impersonate other contestants, literally mimicking their personalities. Examples of this are when he impersonated Cherry in the unreleased episode, or when he mimics Candy for being complain-ish in Set in Stone. Despite this nature, he is scared a little easily. Television speaks with a British accent. Coverage Backstory It is unknown how Television got into the island where the tikis lived in the first place, regardless if he was born there or otherwise. However, regardless of how much time he spent on that island, he lets the tikis, who call him a "big glowy box," watch Object Overload on him. Its unknown what scares him, but it often made him flee, so the tikis devised traps, possibly in case the skids ending up hurting someone. Television was running away from something that apparently scared him while the tikis were making a Christmas present to send to Gamey one day (after Tiki fell into the box) and tripped into the box. Not noticing him and Tiki were inside, the tikis sent the box, and the two with it, off to Animania. Set in Stone In Television's debut episode, Gamey decides to open his Christmas presents, prompting Top Hat was scared that he was in the bottom two when Gamey decides too open his presents. Television pops out and lands on the ground quickly, having both his antennae bent. Television indirectly earns the other latecomers a spot on the show, when he asks for clarification of the type of show Object Overload is. Television, along with other latecomers agrees to be in the show, he is shown to be happy when he is told that he can join. Trivia * RUNNING GAG: due to his preference of being called "Television" over "TV," Television is shown to despise being called TV various times. This is similar to Needle from Battle for Dream Island since she hates being called "Needy." ** Niall had told a now deactivated DeviantArt user named BFDIArtist some backstory behind this running gag. As a child, Niall hated it when televisions were called "Tvs" for an unknown reason and had thought of a character that was a television before watching episode 3 of Battle for Dream Island. * In Lost and Found it is revealed that Tiki and Television lived on an island before being trapped in a box. * Television can change channels if one of his antennae is hit or moved by an object (as seen in Rostrum Rampage), or if his remote is pressed (as seen in reboot's intro) ** However, in Set in Stone, Television's antennae is bent, but he doesn't change channel. * There is a silent movie-like short called "Television's Day Out" that features Television. ** It was "written and programmed" by Television. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Time Category:Armless